My Thoughts
by When Yamis Take Over
Summary: {Vampire Game} Duzzie realizes his love for Ishtar and wonders if she loves him back, can be one-shot or continued, your pick, better then summary
1. Default Chapter

Brian: alrighty, time for another one-shot err if you want it to be  
  
Isa: *nods, smiles* it could be one-shot, unless you want us to continue then we will  
  
Killa: *grins* Customer knows best  
  
Jeff:...they do?  
  
Killa: -_-;; we don't own Vampire Game  
  
***  
  
*** (Duzzie's POV) ***  
  
Maybe it was because of the poison that affected her, or rather the way she acted, but someway I felt a warmth deep down in my heart for the great granddaughter of my enemy. It may seem crazy of how a vampire and housecat like myself can love. But not as crazy as how I wanted to become human just for her. I shook my head at those thoughts, "Impossible! she can't affect me THAT much." I glanced wearily at her sleeping form and licked my lips, the taste of her blood still lingered in my mouth. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
  
*** 3rd POV ***  
  
Ishtar opened one eye and grinned getting up quietly. Quickly she picked up Duzzie and hugged him, "I told you we were gonna play hooky" she said winking as Duzzie held a sweatdrop.   
  
'Is this girl serious?!' he thought. He stayed in her arms with a blank face, 'Should I leave? or stay...' he thought to himself only to feel that they have stopped, shrugging he jumped out of her arms. "I'll be back..." he muttered to himeself and walked off.  
  
***  
  
"Duzzie?" Ishtar said quietly blinking as she crept into each room, she sighed "guess I'll go to the fields by myself" she said quietly, a bit disappointed wanting to stay with the little kraol ((Brian: *sweatdrop* we forgot the word)) a bit longer. She   
  
walked down the halls outside to the field and watched the butterflies fly and the flowers sway and sighed a bit more outta boredom.  
  
***  
  
Duzzie looked around and crept back into Ishtar's room taking in her form, he ordered Darres to give him clothes and walked out getting stopped by the teacher of magic. He froze in his spot as the Yuu Jin began to mutter a spell, he ran for it and bumped into Ishtar on the way, his eyes widening. "Duzzie!" she whispered loudly.  
  
"How the hell did she know?!" he thought and looked up, "I wonder if she..." he blinked and yelped in surprise as she pulled him into her room. He sighed, 'If she knows...then surely she won't like me, as much as I like her' he thought quietly.  
  
***  
  
Brian: R&R! again, if you want it one-shot then say so, if you want us to continue ^_^ then say so  
  
Isa: *winks* R&R! 


	2. My Dream

Brian: sorry 'bout not updating U_U we kinda got lost in the road of life  
  
Isa: -_-;; retard, R&R we don't own Vampire Game  
  
Killa: alright, from here on it's all gonna be made up, hope ya don't mind.  
  
***  
  
The small Kyawl stared at the princess, her calm faced looked serene and peaceful while she slept, her chest rising and falling. Duzzie sat up staring at her for a few minutes before closing his eyes remembering the day he met her. Yawning a bit he stood up and walked towards Ishtar, nuzzling against her, his cheek resting against her stomach. Subconciously her hand ran over to touch his back as he soon fell into deep sleep. "Duzzie..." she whispered quietly.  
  
**Dream**  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Ishtar blinked and looked down to see a small girl with white/silver hair in pigtails, she wore a small crown atop of her head as she peered up to her mother with her large innocent green eyes as she grinned widely. Small fangs poked out of the child's mouth as Ishtar blinked in curiosity and surprise. "Mommy I got this for you!" she said smiling handing Ishtar a bunch of roses with thorns. Ishtar smiled and took them wondering who the child was and why she called her "mommy".  
  
"Hello" a deep voice called out making both of the women turn around.  
  
The child's face lit up, "Daddy!" the small girl yelled and ran up to the older man, his long white hair flowing in the breeze as his eyes twinkled with amusement.   
  
"Duzzie...?" Ishtar whispered not knowing how she knew who it was, the man smiled and put down the child walking over to Ishtar kissing her on the forehead.  
  
** End of Dream **  
  
Ishtar's eyes widened as she shot up, panting heavily a deep blush covering her face. The sudden jolt caused the Kyawl to jump up looking around frantically like a cat near a car.   
  
"What's the big deal?"(1) he said narrowing his eyes then looking up curiousity and concern.  
  
"N-nothing, just a wierd dream" she said smiling shakily at him as he sat down, and scrunched his nose.  
  
"You're lying..." he said matter of factly as she shook her head. "Whatever" he said laying down on her leg closing his eyes, he yawned and perked his ears up. "When you're ready to tell me you can"   
  
She smiled slightly and slowly put her hand on his back petting it slowly as he did a small purring sound. She giggled, "I didn't know the almighty Duzzie purrs"  
  
Duzzie turned bright red and snapped his head towards her,"I d-don't, it's because of this stupid animal body" he told her, his face red as he closed his eyes making her smile grow larger.  
  
"I'm sure it is" she said yawning closing her eyes, her hand still petting him. "G'night Duzzie" she mumbled falling asleep again.  
  
He stared at her and licked her cheek, going to sleep again, "night princess..." he whispered.  
  
***  
  
Brian: aiight we gotta go, sorry it's too short but we got a ton of stuff to do  
  
Killa: *waves* gomen, R&R and we'll TRY and make it longer 


End file.
